Some areas of a gas turbine engine require uninterrupted lubrication during engine operation. Example areas are bearings, such as rolling element bearings or journal bearings, or gears used throughout the engine and engine accessories. Lubricant is stored in a reservoir.
A sudden change in attitude of the engine could move the lubricant in the reservoir, moving the lubricant away from a discharge passage. If this occurs, there could be an interruption in the supply of lubricant to the lubricated components.